Desde lejos (aunque yo quiero cerca)
by StrawberryBlack
Summary: Querer decir tanto y saber que es mejor no decir nada. /Unidireccional Sherlock/ Pensamientos de Sherlock en la boda de John, mmm si con eso no se entiende que es medio depresivo este oneshot, no sé qué podría poner en advertencias (o.o)


**Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)

 **Disclaimer:** Sherlock es un programa de la BBC que da una visión contemporánea del clásico Sherlock de Arthur Conan Doyle. El show pertenece a Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, Stephen Thompson, y la BBC.  
No tengo nada que ver en eso (como me gustaría) y tomo partes de ese universo solo por diversión, nada de lucro, por lo que se agradece el que me dejen jugar con ellos sin enviarme demandas :D

 **Sumary:** Querer decir tanto y saber que es mejor no decir nada. /Unidireccional Sherlock/ Pensamientos de Sherlock en la boda de John, mmm si con eso no se entiende que es medio depresivo este oneshot, no sé qué podría poner en advertencias (o.o)

* * *

.: **: Desde lejos (aunque yo quiero cerca) ::.**

Te amo.

Y la súbita realización hace que la pluma tiemble en mi mano.

De entre todos los momentos que existían para haber llegado a esa conclusión el temible destino eligió que este era el adecuado, justo cuando estoy a punto de plasmar mi firma en el documento que te ata permanentemente a otra persona.

Elegido para firmar como testigo de su amor mi corazón cruje al momento de empezar a escribir la primera letra de mi nombre.

Incesantes comienzan a desfilar por mi mente los ecos de tu risa, el brillo de tus ojos al hablar de lo que te apasiona, los pocos y preciados momentos de amistad, y es hasta ahora que soy capaz de reconocer esa sensación de trasfondo en todos ellos. No era que fueses mi mejor amigo, o el único que tenía, lo que me hacía guardar tu memoria tan dentro de mi corazón, esa calidez que evocaba tu presencia era el tímido llamado del amor.

Reviviendo todo bajo esta nueva luz es tan obvio, que quiero salir corriendo y gritar.

¡Cuántas noches! de secreto anhelo por un alma similar a la mía, complementaria a la mía, que fuese capaz de vivir junto a mí y al mismo tiempo dejarme espacio para respirar  
¡Cuántas horas! de castigarme a mí mismo sobre la idea de no ser digno de ese sentimiento, de coser en mi piel todo aquello que me hacía indigno de esa clase de atenciones (egoísta, manipulativo, centrado en mí mismo...) sentir los bordes de la tristeza y acurrucarme en ella, incapaz de ver otro destino que no fuese la soledad y el dolor.

Y todo este tiempo que creí no existía nadie para mí y andaba tambaleándome por la vida, inconscientemente ignoré el hecho de que lo único que me impidió caerme por completo fue que tú me sostenías al dejarme apoyar en tu costado.  
En mi defensa debo decir que eso es algo que jamás esperaba, por lo tanto no lo buscaba. Lo absurdo de alguien a mi lado, aunque deseado, me parecía tan improbable (cayendo en lo risible) ¿cómo podría ser?

Además, de entre todos... ¿tú?

Una de las almas más nobles que he tenido la dicha de conocer. Caritativo, sin negar nada a nadie, con esas miradas llenas de compasión, siempre listo para extender tu mano y ayudar. Con ese natural magnetismo capaz de atraer a la más amplia variedad de personas a tu alrededor, incluido yo.  
Tu pasión por aprender, tu hambre por la vida, esas fieras ganas de probar tu valía.  
Que alguien como tú pudiese sentir un algo hacia mí... aunque puede que tal vez no lo sintieras.  
Después de todo, todas estas cosas que mi mente ahora me provee solo cuentan un lado de la historia. Omitiendo, perfectamente, aquellos años lejos en los que las aguas crecieron por aparte hasta llegar a caminos totalmente distintos.  
Aunque, verdad irrefutable, el que tú sientas o no lo mismo no hace que este sentimiento que tengo por ti mengüe en lo más mínimo.

Otra verdad: cuando amas a alguien quieres su felicidad.

Las palabras que pasé años cosiendo en mi piel palpitan dolorosamente, punzantes recordatorios de lo dañada que es mi vida, de lo poco que tengo para ofrecerte, robándome brillo, empobreciendo mi imagen al lado de la nueva persona que sostiene tu mano.  
Tu futura esposa. La que tú elegiste libremente para amar. Aquella que según tus estándares es capaz de darte todo lo que necesitas.  
¿Por qué no pude ser yo? Ah, es verdad, decidí ser egoísta, irme sin decir, partir sin invitarte... la cosa es, tú nunca me dejaste, ni siquiera ahí.  
¿Sabías que mi palacio mental reserva un lugar exclusivo solo para ti?  
Y cada vez que creí no lograría continuar con mi misión me retraía a ese oasis de agua dulce para beber incesante de tu miel.  
Creí que tú también… que tal vez yo… _creí no me olvidarías.  
_ Porque el olvido requiere tomar la decisión de dejar atrás ¿y cómo podrías, mi querido John, tener el deseo de olvidarte de mí?

Al final logré regresar, a esta casa desabrigada, a este hogar que fue destruido en mi descuido.  
Estás con vida y eso es lo que quería, protegerte, solo que el precio de haberlo logrado no es algo que tenía planeado.  
No me malentiendas, nada de esto fue fútil, aprecio el hecho de que respires, es solo... desearía haber sido tan hábil como los caballeros de los cuentos de hadas y haberme quedado con el tesoro también.

Pfff ¿Qué hacer cuando te sientes tan… opaco?

"Al menos no lloraré" repito mientras me concentro en terminar de imprimir mi firma.  
Se ven lindos, tú nombre junto al mío, y la certeza de que esta es la única manera en la que estarán tan juntos en un acta de matrimonio me revuelve las entrañas.

 _Te amo…_ ¿y qué hago con esto que llega tan tarde?

 _Te amo…_ Y sé que me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida.

 _¡Te amo!…_ Y jamás escucharas que esas palabras salgan de mi boca.

Porque te amo, pero tú amas a alguien más.

Entrelazan sus manos y yo aparto mi vista, pues temo que si logras atrapar mi mirada seas capaz de leer la angustia desesperada que se ha posado sobre mi ser.

¿Qué pasará ahora? Tú lejos, perdido para siempre, robando mis ganas de seguir, dejándome morir en el frío sin saberlo, y en esa ignorancia es que se mantendrán fijos los clavos de mi ataúd.  
Pues nunca podría hacer algo para causarte más tristeza de lo que ya he hecho. Amores no correspondidos, ya tienes suficiente en tus haberes como para agregar ese minúsculo inconveniente...

Es tan extraño que aún ahora, mientras sonríes para la fotografía con tu nueva esposa, mi sangre escape de entre mis venas para ir y buscar latir en tu corazón ¿Qué pasará cuando no encuentre un lugar para habitar? ¿Regresará, abatida, y tratara de hacer funcionar una máquina que no quiere andar?

Por primera vez reniego del conocimiento, desearía no haberme dado cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mí, de lo mucho que tu presencia abarca en mi vida, y de lo gris y vacía que esta es sin ti.

El show debe continuar. Cuadrar los hombros, espalda recta, que el mundo no sepa que por dentro me derrumbo _¡es la boda de John!_ Sonríe, y que él sonría, y que el mundo se nos una en una gran carcajada por la ironía de la vida y las oportunidades perdidas.

Suspiro, y sé que ese aire también busca escapar para ir y ser uno en tus pulmones.

Me volteas a ver con esa fácil sonrisa en tu rostro, haciendo una seña para que me acerque y me tome una foto junto a ti. Entonces recuerdo cuándo me pediste ser tu padrino y esa conversación me recuerda que tú también me amas, no tan profundo, pero de alguna manera también me amas.

Ya solo tengo que encontrar la manera de que ese amor sea suficiente, de no ahogarme entre todas estas palabras no dichas, y sobrevivir, aunque sea solo para poder verte brillar desde lejos.

 **.::.**

* * *

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

Basado en hechos reales.

Firmar de testigo en una boda, y al hacerlo, darte cuenta que no quieres hacerlo, y al pensarlo, tener la epifanía de tu vida... es lo peor, pero como dicen por ahí "el show debe continuar" y aunque no sepas como lo hará la vida debe seguir... y abrazas a todos, y das las felicitaciones correspondientes, y el banquete no sabe a nada, y el pastel es solo otra cosa que pasar por tu garganta, y por más que tomes ese nudo no se va, ni puedes sacarte esa sensación de ahogarte eternamente en el aire...  
Yep. Terrible.  
Pero al menos ya puedes decir que has amado tanto hasta el punto de dejarlo ir, que no eres tan egoísta como creías, ni tan valiente, ni tan cobarde... Firmas el libro de visitas sellando tus buenos deseos con tus lágrimas, y así es, porque no importa si te desangras sobre la alfombra del salón mientras esa otra persona sea feliz.  
Y claro, la herida no es mortal, andas sin andar, algo mareada, algo desorientada, pero sigues...  
Eventualmente (vaaaarios años después) puedes regresar a las fotografías y solo ver lo que sucedió en ese momento, sin los fantasmas de las posibilidades que no fueron, el futuro irreal de una vida juntos se desvanece y dejas de imaginarlo... Aún no crees poder volver a amar a alguien así, pero al menos ya no te agobia el recuerdo de esa persona especial.  
Los demonios conocidos siguen igual, pero al menos ya no hay otro más que pelear... y suspiras (largo)  
Y poco a poco vuelves a respirar.


End file.
